


the gift(s) of love

by desitonystark



Series: commissions [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Schitt's Creek Fusion, Breaking Up & Making Up, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tony isn't good with emotions!!, and he likes gifts so sue him, im not rly sure how to tag this but i think i covered all the major ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/pseuds/desitonystark
Summary: Steve and Tony have been broken up for a weekSteve has been sending Tony gifts all week(the two may or may not be related)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829941
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	the gift(s) of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohjustpeachy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/gifts).



> this is a schitts creek au, but you don’t need prior knowledge of the show to understand it. what you need to know for this fic is that steve and tony are dating, but were taking a break because tony wanted to re-evaluate the relationship - and during that time, steve sent tony a lot of gifts in an attempt to apologise

“So,” Tony says, and Natasha grips her coffee tighter so it doesn’t spill in her lap, “I think I’m going to forgive Steve.”

“Hm,” Natasha hums around her cup, “remind me - was this before or after you received that Calvin Klein One in the mail?”

Tony raises a single eyebrow, “I don’t like your tone Romanoff. I’ll have you know that I actually found the perfume very offensive,” he sniffs delicately, “it was like Steve was saying that I smell.”

Natasha leans forward and takes an experimental sniff, “so that isn’t the perfume that I smell on you right now?”

Tony claps his hands together, “I’ve just noticed that it is actually time for me to get to work,” he slips out of the booth, ‘so I’m going to go and do my job. I suggest you do the same.”

“The bracelet looks good! ” Natasha calls after him - and Tony lifts up a middle finger in response, but waits until he’s out of sight of the cafe to fiddle with the metal band around his wrist.

Despite what Natasha said, he wasn’t actually dragging out this fight because he liked being showered with gifts.

Well, Tony thinks - thumbing over the slight inscription on the band, not entirely.

He liked the gifts sure, but it was more the intention behind the gifts.

He’d never had someone pursue him like that, never had someone make that much effort into trying to convince him to forgive him.

He couldn’t be faulted for wanting to hold onto that - and the fact that the band was platinum and custom-made certainly helped.

He’d forgotten what it felt like to be pampered - because nobody ever really thought to buy Tony Stark anything.

(maybe its kind of nice)

/

He knocks on the side of the garage door, smiling when Steve turns around and beams at him

“Hi,” he says, “I just uh, I wanted to say thank you for covering my shifts while I was taking some time off.”

Steve rubs the back of his neck, “yeah it wasn’t easy managing the shop without you around to order me about, but I think I did a pretty okay job. You do have some frightfully high custom orders to meets though, because I got a bit carried away.”

Tony waves him off, “yeah no thats okay. Before the rush kicks in I just wanted to talk to you first -”

He trails off when Steve leans in and presses a finger to his lip, “before you uh, before you saw anything - I owe you an apology Tony.”

His confusion must be evident on his face because Steve hastens to explain, “you asked for space, and I should’ve respected that but you just mean so much to me, and I was so scared of losing you. But I can see how what I did was wrong, and I want to respect your boundaries.”

“I actually -” Tony starts, but Steve barrels on.

“We are business partners first, and from this moment on I will be completely professional. I shouldn’t have pushed it and I’m really sorry. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go pick up a couple of pieces from the back.”

“- really liked the gifts,” Tony finishes - but Steve has already left the room, and Tony can’t shake off the feeling that he’s just been dumped.

“Business partners,” he says into the empty space, “yeah - I can do that.”

He rubs a hand against his traitorous chest, smiling when the door chimes and a customer walks in.

/

It happens a bit like this -

Tony (who he has come to the conclusion that he can’t be business partners with Steve) is looking for any excuse to spend time with Steve and offers to help him set out the creams.

Steve, being Steve - doesn’t say no, and so they both stand around a tiny box of hand-creams, reaching into the box and methodically setting it out until they inevitably reach in at the same time and Steve pulls his hand away from Tony like Tony’s touch is repulsive.

He isn’t going to lie, that hurts a bit.

“You know,” Steve says nonchalantly - too nonchalantly, “I’m okay to finish up setting the creams on my own. You can go grab lunch or something. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay?” Tony says, a bit offended “Is that how this is going to work now? I grab lunch on my own or, are we doing to do shifts? Split the lunch hour out into halfs and tap each other out?”

“I don’t know Tony, I’m just trying to be professional here!” Steve slams the cream bottle down a tad too hard, but Tony’s too happy that he’s finally showing some emotion to care, “this is what you wanted, so I’m just trying to respect that.”

“This is what I -” Tony splutters, “this is not what I wanted! You never let me get to what I wanted! You just bulldozed me with your _lets be professional_ speech. I was ready to be back together days ago.”

Steve takes a physical step back from him, and Tony can _feel_ the situation slipping away from him.

So naturally, he overcompensates with word vomit, “I’ve never been in this kind of situation before - where someone’s been so nice to me. Where someone cared enough to keep sending stuff to me, and I just -” he rubs the back of his neck subconsciously, “I didn’t want it to stop.”

“Let me get this straight,” Steve’s face scrunches up, “were you holding back on us getting together because I was sending you gifts?”

Tony doesn’t trust his mouth so he just nods.

“Can I, can I have your wallet?” Tony hands it over wordlessly, and Steve pulls out a crisp 20 dollar bill.

“I’m going to take my lunch hour now,” he says, “while you arrange the creams and think about what you did.”

“Any chance you can get me a coffee with that 20?” Tony calls out but only silence responds.

It’s alarmingly becoming a theme in the past 24 hours.

His phone chimes with a text, _im not getting you coffee - this whole week was about me making it up to you. maybe its time you start making it up to me._

_/_

Steve locks up the door and turns to Tony with a small smile on his face, “well that’s us for the day. I was thinking of grabbing some dinner - do you want to join me? Maybe pay for me? Start working on that ‘making it up to me’ stuff we were talking about earlier?”

“About that,” Tony pulls a chair from behind the counter and sets it up in the middle of the store, sending a silent prayer to Mariah Carey.

He pushes at Steve’s enormously broad shoulders until he settles down in the chair, “so dinner sounds great - me, you and the whole town in a cafe we’ve eaten at every single night since we got here.”

“But,” he walks over to the music system, swaying his hips ever so slightly, “there’s something I have to do first.”

When he turns back around, Steve’s gaze takes a couple of seconds to lift off his hips and back onto his face - so Tony thinks he may finally be doing something right.

“What is this?” Steve asks when the music starts playing and Tony replies with a smile - shifting his body to the notes, “consider this my olive branch.”

> _i call you when i need you - my heart’s on fire_

Tony starts off soft, hips swaying ever so slightly while he walks over to Steve - who’s face is a mixture of amusement and awe.

> _you come to me come to me wild and wired_

He gets louder as he gets closer to Steve, leaning in to sing the last few notes against his lips before tilting up and turning around.

> _oh you come to me, give me everything i need - give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams_

He runs a hand along Steve’s forearm, arching his back against the solid shape of Steve’s body before turning around and facing him again.

> _you speak the language of love like you know what it means_

His voice gets louder, and his hands get more erratic, but Steve has gone from amused to to openly smiling - his eyes tracking Tony’s every movement. 

> _and it can't be wrong, take my heart and make it strong, babe_

Tony moves forward and settles into Steve’s lap in one solid movement, and Steve’s hands reach out to grip his hips even as he says “you know people can see you right?”

> _you're simply the best, better than all the rest, better than anyone, anyone i ever met_

Tony sings the last words into the shell of Steve’s ear, leaning in and pressing his body against Steve’s. 

> _i'm stuck on your heart, I hang on every word you say, tear us apart, baby, i would rather be dead_

There’s more - but Steve cups his hand against Tony’s mouth - forcing him to stop.

“So,” Tony says softly, once Steve removes his hand, “how was my olive branch?”

Steve doesn’t say anything - but he does tilt Tony’s chin and kiss him, so Tony thinks that he’s forgiven.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: this has since been edited for consistency  
> update: a [very small addition to this au ](https://ad1thi.tumblr.com/post/614704928517193728/insp-more-from-this-universe-despite) is now up on my tumblr if you wanna check it out!!
> 
> [tumblr saw it first](https://ad1thi.tumblr.com/post/190029428802/the-gifts-of-love)   
>  [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)   
> 


End file.
